


Advisor, Tactician, Bahamut Wrangler

by whythekwehnot



Series: SassNis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crystal - Freeform, M/M, Protective Boyfriend, SassNis, Swearing, The conversation we wished happened, bahamut is a dick, no i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Rated teen and up for swearing only.I was chatting on twitter and I had to write something out, the original tweet was Iggy talking with Bahamut and climbing into the crystal to deal with him.I laughed while writing this I hope you find it funny too.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: SassNis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545265
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Advisor, Tactician, Bahamut Wrangler

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @myffxvjourney for the little chat, and for getting this idea going so much, I literally couldn't NOT write it.

Ignis stood in front of the crystal, getting more angry with every second that passes. 

“I will save Noct, no matter the cost to myself.” he spoke into the glowing light of the crystal, cursing the Astrals for the fate Noctis has been given. 

_ In order to save the King, a sacrifice must be paid. _

“Ah, there you are, Bahamut. Nice of you to answer me, finally. I’ll sacrifice my life to save Noct” he answers, placing his hand on his hip out of impatience. 

_ That is not the sacrifice required, a battle must be fought... _

“Then I'll defeat you, and every other bloody God who thinks they can tell me that Noct must die”

_ It is not your place, mortal… _

“Screw you very much, I’m not afraid of some jumped up God with an ego problem” Ignis doesn’t finish his tirade as he starts to climb into the crystal, utterly pissed off at Bahamut. 

*******************

Appearing in the astral plane, Ignis storms up to where Bahamut is floating in the aether, angrily pointing his finger at him, “Right, you bloody well had better listen to me, Draconian. I have used the power of the Lucian Kings once before, I will call upon their help again; so I advise that you don’t test my bloody patience a moment longer.” he spits. 

_ How dare you? I am Bahamut, the keeper of blades and I have stood watch over this star for millennia, you insignificant mortal. _

“How dare I? How dare you?! You fucked everything up during the time of Somnus. This insignificant mortal will stop you and your ridiculous plan, one way or another” Ignis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest with a huff, he continues “Now, you have two choices, either you take me as the sacrifice or..” he deliberates, “in fact, no, apologies, you don’t have a choice. This is what’s happening, be a darling and do as you're told.” 

He directs a thoroughly displeased expression towards the Draconian, “I don’t have all bloody day, will you do as you’re told or not?” He remarks, checking his watch to demonstrate just how impatient he’s now feeling. “do hurry up, I have a boyfriend to get back to, you idiot.” he huffs. 

_ Very well, the life of the Chosen shall be spared, be warned; there WILL be a great cost _

“Blah blah, yes,very good, big cost... I’ll do whatever must be done to protect him. You have my oath. Now if you don’t mind, I’m leaving now. Good day” he turns and stalks back the way he came, waiting to emerge from the crystal again. 

*****************

Once back on the metal platform, outside the crystal, he mutters under his breath, “by the six, he’s an arrogant bastard.” The doors at the end of the platform opens and Noct, Gladio and Prompto dash inside, running up to Ignis. 

“What did you do?” Noct asks, knowing the expression on Iggy’s face meant he was up to something. 

“Oh nothing much, darling. Might have climbed into the crystal and dealt with a certain infuriating Astral.” he explains innocently, as if it was something he did every day. 

Noct stands there, blinking at his boyfriend for what felt like ages, in complete shock at his words. 

“Bloody hell Iggy, remind me not to piss you off anymore.”

Ignis laughs, “Yes, I love you too.” he smiles, hugging Noct briefly before they go to leave the Keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @_Shell_Fire  
Come yell at me :D


End file.
